


Solo una colección de historia Jori más

by sasha_zweig



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_zweig/pseuds/sasha_zweig
Summary: Como el tan original título dice: simplemente un conjunto de historias con el ship Jori como protagonista.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 6





	1. My eternal

**Donde Cat encuentra una historia que involucra a dos de sus amigas.**

* * *

No hace falta ser la roommate de Cat (a.k.a la persona con la cual la pelirroja pasa más tiempo fuera de la escuela en la actualidad) para darse cuenta de que no es muy buena ocultando su expresividad a la hora de descubrir algo que, por lo menos para ella, puede resultar impactante.

Por eso, cuando leyó las palabras que su laptop le ofrecía, no pudo evitar exclamar un jadeo, el cual de inmediato intentó apaciguar con sus manos cubriendo su boca.

—¿Qué pasó, Rojita? —André, sentado junto a ella en la peculiarmente silenciosa mesa de almuerzo el día de hoy, llevó sus pupilas hacia la historia que leía. Su ceño fruncido de concentración se mantuvo tan solo unos segundos antes de cambiar a una mirada de incredulidad, la cual fue a parar en Tori y, casi de forma automática, en Jade.

—¿Qué pasa? —la castaña dejó a su burrito en paz.

—Nada —respondió André.

—No estamos leyendo una historia sobre ti y Jade —respondió con inocencia, negando suavemente la cabeza y con la barbilla pegada a su pecho.

—¿Qué? —su comida fue olvidada por completo. Le dio un suave codazo a su compañera de mesa, quien le sonreía a su teléfono posicionado en vertical—. ¿Escuchaste eso?

Claro que no lo hizo.

Tori rodó los ojos, tomando uno de los audífonos y sacándolo de su oído.

—¡Jade! —llamó, cerca a su oreja expuesta.

—¡Ah! —su rostro hizo una mueca de incomodidad—. ¿Qué quieres, Vega? Estoy viendo las siete muertes más horribles en películas.

—Esto es más importante: Cat dijo que está leyendo una historia de nosotras.

Una ceja se alzó.

No es secreto que muchos estudiantes de Hollywood Arts tienen una afición a la escritura, ella incluso pertenece a aquel grupo. También era común que, cuando no se trataba de los integrantes de una banda famosa, la trama principal de las obras involucraran a sus compañeros, o hasta profesores si querían ponerse ambiciosos (y raros).

—¿Tú... y yo?

—Sí —Cat les pasó la laptop con cierta inseguridad—. Está en Slappad.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Tori, juntándose a la gótica para poder leer—. Mil vistas... Y setecientas palmitas.

Con el pulgar entre sus labios, mordiendo la uña azabache, Jade empezó con el primer párrafo, pero no tardó en entrecerrar los ojos, utilizando todas sus habilidades en griego para poder entender algo.

—Parece que alguien no terminó la primaria —cuando iba a continuar con la lectura, una mano se posó en su dorso.

—¡Espera a que termine de leer! —su dedo fue hacia el panel táctil para evitar que bajara, empujando suavemente a Jade con el hombro.

—¡No tardes! —respondió al empuje con la misma fuerza.

—¡Chicas! —André intervino en la tan espontánea como ridícula discusión, decidido a salvarle, aunque sea con una pobre excusa, la vida a la persona que haya escrito tal cosa—. No creo que sea buena idea que continúen leyendo. Ya va a empezar la clase con Sikowitz y ustedes no han terminado de co-

—¿¡Qué es esto!? —la latina arrugó la nariz en confusión—. ¿Por qué Jade y yo nos estamos besando en el armario del conserje?

Los ojos de Jade no tardaron en abrirse con horror.

—¿¡Por qué tengo pito!?

—¿¡Y por qué yo soy la pasiva!? —parecía más indignada por esto que por la historia en general.

Jade detuvo la lectura, mientras a su cara la gobernaba una expresión nada sutil de "duh".

—Creo que eso es muy obvio.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —buscó que alguno de sus amigos se pusiera de su lado, pero los ojos de estos solo fueron a parar a sus almuerzos y a fingir que no escucharon —¡Yo no sería la pasiva!

—Pues... —empezó Cat.

—¡Cat! —chilló

—Es que Jade tiene mucho carácter.

—¿Y eso qué?... ¿¡O sea que yo no tengo!?

—Yo no dije- —se enderezó de repente y volteó para mirar algo detrás suyo fijamente—. ¡Oh! ¿Escucharon? ¡Ya voy, Robbie! —se levantó y dejó la mesa, dejando a una Tori frustrada.

Los labios de Jade se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

—¡No te rías! ¡Yo no sería la pasiva!

— Oh, ¿o sea que estás insinuando que yo lo sería? —la sonrisa se agrandó, mientras Jade se señalaba a sí misma.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

La campana, lanzando su tan distintiva melodía, interrumpió la charla.

—¡Ups! ¡Tengo clase de historia del cine! —comentaba al recoger sus cosas. Mientras se levantaba, sus labios, desde una distancia segura de la oreja de Tori, susurraron:—Espero que hablemos de softcore.

Las mejillas de Tori enrojecieron.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

—¡Oye, Jade! —tomó su mochila y empezó a perseguirla se—. ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!... ¡Podríamos turnarnos! —gritaba, al mismo tiempo que aceleraba su ritmo para alcanzarla.

André, ya solo, agarró la laptop de Cat.

Cuando estaba a punto de apagarla, se detuvo... ¿Debería?... Estamos hablando de sus amigas, seguro que de aquí saldría mucho material para bromas en el chat grupal; en otras palabras: oro en forma de letras. Por otro lado, teme encontrarse con algo explícito, que, en lo personal, tiene cero interés en leer si eso las afecta de algún modo... ¡Ah! ¡Vamos! ¡Ellas no parecían molestas por la historia! ¡Y de todas formas es ficción!

**My eternal - capítulo 4**

_Jade se inclino más cerca de Toriy esta miro a sus ojos rojos goticos (llevaba lentes de contacto de colores) que revelaban tanta tristeza deprimente y maldad y de repente ya no se sintió enojada_

_y luego... de repente, Jade besaba a tori apasionadamente. Jade se subió encima de Tori y empezarona besarse contra el estante de productos de limpieza. Jade se quito la camiseta y la ropa a Tore, incluso le quitó el sujetador. Luego Jade puso su ya sabes qué en el ya sabes que de Tori y entonces loo hicieron._

_Oh, oh, oh! "grito Tori, empezendo a tener un orgasmo. Empezó a besar el pálido cuerpo de Jede. Y entonces..._

_"¡Que demonios estan haciendo hijas de puta'_

_Era... ¡Sikowitz!_

André cerró la laptop con fuerza.

Suficiente internet por hoy.

* * *

**•Y... ¡El fin! De la primera historia, por supuesto; algo rara, es cierto, pero considerando que es una serie de Dan Schneider, supongo que aún puede llamarse normal. Estaba planeando escribir unos siete capítulos más o menos. Pocos, sí, pero con mucho empeño y dedicación (aunque tal vez no parezca).**

**•También me gustaría decir que estoy consciente de que durante la intimidad hay más variabilidad que roles definidos, pero quise bromear con la indignación de Tori al ser considerada bottom xd.**

**•Espero que les haya gustado y lamento si hay alguna falla ortográfica o gramatical.**

**P.D: ¿Wachan esa referencia?**


	2. ¿Jade? ¿Jade? ¿Jade?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Tori no para de hablar.

* * *

A pesar de que ella estaba lejos de ser afectada, al menos directamente hablando, no pudo tranquilizarse hasta estar segura de que los medicamentos hayan cumplido con su misión de disminuir el dolor.

—¿Jade?

Escuchó un murmuro proveniente de la cabellera castaña sobre sus muslos. Una luz de esperanza, al darse cuenta de que podía pronunciar palabras fluidamente (bueno, "palabras", en plural, es demasiado optimista), empezó a surgir.

—¿Sí, Tori? —Envolvió uno de sus mechones alrededor de su índice, quedó un pequeño pero destacable rizo al dejarlo libre después.

—Duele —sollozó, su voz quebrándose en el proceso. Y Jade pudo jurar que no había sentido su corazón (porque sí tiene uno) tan afligido desde que murió su conejo cuando tenía siete años.

—Lo sé —respondió con suaves masajes circulares en el cuero cabelludo—. Lo siento.

Resulta que, al igual que la Vega mayor, Tori también tuvo que pasar por el sufrimiento provocado por la extracción de las muelas del juicio. Sin embargo, y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, a diferencia de Trina, la menor supo controlar mejor sus quejas: no pelear contra sus cuidadores sería el perfecto ejemplo. Pero a pesar de no lanzar gemidos prolongados ni gritar lo mucho que significaba cargar con un tormento así (no como la otra odiosa chica, recordemos), la empatía de la gótica llegó a niveles que jamás pensó alcanzar; incluso cuando ya pasaron días desde la cirugía, implícitamente significando la reducción de la pena de forma paulatina, no dudaría en, por lo menos, compartir o adueñarse del calvario si con eso lograba que la castaña se sintiera mejor. Es evidente el hecho de que su persona favorita en el mundo sea la adolorida tiene mucho que ver.

Hincó los codos sobre el colchón para tomar impulso y acomodarse frente a Jade. Sus ojos se cerraban y se abrían, dejando un intervalo de un segundo entre cada acción. Sus labios agrietados y pálidos demostraban lo secos que estos se hallaban y fácilmente podría pasar por el antónimo absoluto de peinada.

—¿Las pastillas ya hicieron efecto, Jade? —preguntó.

Soltó un resoplido divertido.

—No lo sé, tú dime.

Parece que se lo tomó literal, porque de inmediato comenzó a acariciar el lado izquierdo de su propia mandíbula, para luego pasar a hacer lo mismo al otro costado.

—Aún duele —respondió entre dientes, echándose sobre el pecho de su novia.

En una muestra de apoyo silencioso, plantó un beso en su frente.

Al escuchar, rato después, unos suaves ronquidos que iban y venían de la figura a su lado, y confirmar su primera teoría notando cómo los párpados de la mitad latina ya estaban cerrados, tomó el libro de la mesilla de noche; todo sus esfuerzos destinados a ejecutar los movimientos menos bruscos posibles.

—¿Jade? —pronunció con los típicos ojitos de cachorrito, a los cuales Jade no podría ser inmune (por más que quisiera) ni en esta ni en ninguna otra situación.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué lees? —realizó un vano esfuerzo al intentar ubicar el título.

—Detrás de la Máscara del Asesino.

Murmuró en respuesta.

—¿De qué trata?

—Es un análisis a la cinematografía de Mario Bava.

La cabeza se irguió unos centímetros.

—¿El que dirigió Siete Notas en Negro? —La oración fue perdiendo energía lentamente.

Si se hubiera tratado de otro para nada trascendental ser humano, no dudaría en lanzar un comentario sarcástico (y doloroso) burlándose de ese error que, desde su punto de vista, podría considerarse garrafal... Pero ya que estamos hablando de Tori...

—Ese es Lucio Fulci, Peaches.

—Ah...

Con cuidado, su cabeza regresó a la posición original

Los ronquidos volvieron a convertirse en el ruido protagonista de la habitación.

Y cuando iba por la siguiente página...

—¿Jade?

—¿Sí?

—¿Y si nos casamos?

Okey... Ahora por lo menos tenía una idea de lo fuerte que era la medicina... El tentador pensamiento de acordar una alianza con Sikowitz, crear el producto por su cuenta en el camper del profesor en medio del desierto, colocarlo en bolsitas transparentes y ofrecércelas a sus compañeros de Hollywood Arts por un costo relativamente bajo, para que luego Festus se termine convirtiendo en el distribuidor oficial de la mercancía (a cambio de un porcentaje de las ganancias, por supuesto) fue eliminado de inmediato.

—Aún somos menores de edad, Tori.

—Ah... Entiendo —Se rindió demasiado rápido para ser llamada Tori Vega—. Oye...

Para este punto de la historia, Jade no entendía dos cosas: en primer lugar, ¿cómo es posible que siga hablando aún cuando tenía que soportar el dolor que es considerado como uno de los peores que puede sufrir una persona?, y ¿que no se supone que ya debería estar dormida con tanto narcótico dentro de su sistema?

—¿Sí?

Consideró el grabarla. Podría adjuntarse sencillamente al otro proyecto audiovisual que también tiene como protagonista a Tori y que está aguardando en su computadora por una mejor edición.

—Sabías que, hace tiempo, en otros países, cuando una pareja se casaba, el apellido de la novia se fusionaba. O sea, si mis padres se hubieran casado ahí hace años, mi madre se llamaría Holly Shelby de Vega y no Holly Vega.

Y sin necesidad de una explicación que busque justificar lo dicho, Jade entendió a lo que quiso llegar.

—Tori Vega de West, Jade West de Vega. El "de" hace que suene elegante.

Como el mismísimo Vittorio De Sica. Como el eximio Robert De Niro.

O como los apellidos de esos dos personajes hispanohablantes que se odiaban —ellos en particular aparecieron en su mente de forma involuntaria, de seguro porque estuvieron en una situación similar a la de Jade y Tori, solo que aquellos poetas no cargaban en su rivalidad una tensión sexual latente ni mucho menos se volvieron pareja después de tantos años de animadversión mutua... No que se sepa— y que, al destacar en la lírica, son objeto de estudio en las clases.

—¿Verdad, no? —Y sus pestañas superiores bajaron hasta confundirse con sus hermanas—... Tengo sueño —su declaración fue distorsionada por un bostezo.

—Entonces duerme.

Con una mano acomodada en su nuca, guió la cabeza de Tori devuelta a la almohada improvisada.

Y ahí se mantuvo.

No durante mucho tiempo, como ustedes ya habrán previsto.

—Pon una película.

Exhaló.

—Si lo hago, ¿me prometes que te dormirás de una vez por todas cuando acabe? —un murmullo fue toda la afirmación que necesitó para ponerse de pie—. Ni siquiera sé por qué pregunto, siempre te duermes a la mitad de las películas —Y después de aventurarse entre camisetas abandonadas y pantalones esparcidos en el suelo de la habitación (que en otra situación hubiese resultado sexy y con una implicación obvia), Jade logró encontrar el control remoto de entre tremenda selva de ropa—. Y yo pensé que Trina sería la desordenada —encendiendo la televisión frente a ellas, no tardó en acomodarse junto a Tori, y Tori no vaciló al pasar los brazos alrededor de la cintura cubierta por una camiseta de mangas cortas negra.

Fue el maldito y cegador brillo azulado (al menos en el contexto de una habitación completamente a oscuras y ajena a la iluminación lunar del exterior, tanto por la luz apagada como por las cortinas cerradas) quien le dio la bienvenida al abrir los ojos a mitad de la noche; el cual, al despertar después de, irónicamente, hacer lo que Jade planeaba que su querida compañera hiciera, no hizo más que causar un leve mareo.

12:57

Y cuando el reloj electrónico de la mesita de noche le avisó de la hora, ella, a comparación de ocasiones pretéritas, no saltó de la cama ni se dispuso a levantar con sacudidas a la chica que (como habrán adivinado) ya dormía, para avisar que era momento de partir y que no tendría que pensar lo peor en caso de que no la encontrase al despertar. Porque cuando los padres de la afectada toman el primer vuelo a Bora Bora ni bien termina la extracción de muelas, y cuando temes que su hermana mayor no la trate con el tacto suficiente que amerita su situación, eres la única persona con las cualidades necesarias para cuidar de ella. Con, incluso, el compromiso de quedarte en su casa para vigilarla de cerca. Y con eso, se limitó a tomar el control de la televisión y apretar el botón de apagar. Y el jodido brillo desaparece.

—¿Jade?

Ya era muy bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Sí, Tori?

—Te amo —un tono cantarín adornó la confesión.

—Lo sé. Me lo dices todos los días.

—¿En serio?... Qué bien.

Y como momentos anteriores a esta situación, la habitación volvió a caer en silencio... por menos de un minuto.

—¿Tori?

—¿Sí?

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

**•Historia(s) dedicada(s) a H, nunca dejes de soñar.**

**•Sobre lo de "Peaches", sucede que a diferencia del doblaje latino, donde Jade adopta un acento español para imitar la forma de hablar de Tori, en la serie Jade toma un acento sureño (hablando de Estados Unidos xd), texano si no me equivoco, con el cual se hace llamar (en el papel de Tori) Sweet Sally Peaches.**

**•Espero que les haya gustado y lamento si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatical.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
